eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Taking up a Tradeskill
Your character actually has two classes: an Adventure class and a Tradeskill class. Your Tradeskill class has its own experience bar, and earns its own levels. You can see these in your Persona window. You even have a separate section in your Knowledge Book for Tradeskill abilities. You can choose to develop a tradeskill as a side activity to your adventuring career, or you can focus your character exclusively on tradeskill progression. EQ2 was designed to make the tradeskill career interesting and rewarding in its own right. In this guide, we'll introduce you to the tradeskill classes and the mechanics of crafting items. How it Works Initially, you are a generic Artisan. If you choose to develop your tradeskill, then you'll choose a Tradeskill Class later, as you rise in levels. The general process of creating an item looks like this: # Scribe the recipe in your Recipe Book. # Get the materials that are specified in the recipe. # Find the appropriate apparatus for this tradeskill. # Start the crafting process. # Use your crafting skills to create the item. We'll discuss these steps in a bit more detail. Then afterward, we'll take a survey of the tradeskill classes that you can choose from. Your Recipe Book : Main Article: List of Recipes (insert overview of the recipe book here) Material and Equipment Getting Materials : Main Articles: Fuel, Harvestables Finding an Apparatus : Main Article: Tradeskill Stations The Crafting Process To begin crafting, select a recipe in your Recipe Book and press Begin. If you have all of the necessary ingredients, then the crafting process begins. You''ll see two bars in your crafting window: a blue progress bar, and a green durability bar. Your goal is to make the blue bar fill up faster than the green bar shrinks. * If the blue bar fills up, then you've successfully created the item. * If the green bar shrinks too much, then you've failed to create the item. Crafting Events Every few seconds during the crafting process, an event occurs. This is not too different from combat. These events can lower your durability, or slow your progress. Occasionally you'll even get a beneficial event. If left unchecked, these events might cause you to fail to create the item. You'll use your Crafting Skills to respond to the events. Each time an event occurs, its name and icon are shown in the bottom left of the crafting window. Click your crafting skill that has the same icon, within a few seconds, to respond to the event and mitigate any negative effects. Your Crafting Abilities : Main Article: Tradeskill Skillsets You have three Crafting Skills for each tradeskill. You'll find them in your Knowledge Book, in the Tradeskill section. Actually, you'll find lots of various crafting skills in the Knowledge Book, but you'll only need three of them for each particular recipe. Before you start to craft an item, drag the appropriate skills to your hotkey bar, because you'll need to click them regularly. Tradeskill Classes : Main Article: Tradeskilling The tradeskill classes are organized in a hierarchical fashion. You begin as a generic Artisan, and then specialize at level 10 and again at level 20. * Artisan: At levels 2-9 you are a generic Artisan, and can try all of the tradeskills. * Class: At level 9 you must choose one of three classes: Craftsman, Outfitter, or Scholar. You'll belong to your chosen class from levels 10-19. * Subclass: At level 19 you must choose one of three subclasses. You will belong to your chosen subclass for the rest of your tradeskilling career. ** Craftsmen must choose between Provisioner, Woodworker, and Carpenter. ** Outfitters must choose between Armorer, Tailor, and Weaponsmith. ** Scholars must choose between Alchemist, Jeweler, and Sage. Changing Your Mind You can respecialize your tradeskill whenever you choose - but be warned! Changing your mind means you are converted back into a level 9 Artisan. You lose all of your tradeskill experience and recipes beyond level 9, and must earn all of those levels and recipes from scratch. * To respecialize your tradeskill, visit a Tradeskill Career Counselor NPC in any of the cities. Secondary Tradeskills In addition to your Tradeskill Class, you can choose to adopt one of the following Secondary Tradeskills: * Tinkerer: make a wide variety of gadgets, that cast useful spells, from common harvested items. * Transmuter: break down "valuable" items into basic components, then create Adornments with them. Secondary tradeskill classes are actually skill-based: * Your secondary tradeskill is described by a skill number, rather than a level. * Your secondary tradeskill is listed in the Skills -> Tradeskills tab of your Persona window. * Your secondary tradeskill is limited to 5 times your highest level - either your Adventure level or your Tradeskill level. Your Tradeskill Career : Main Article: Tradeskill Timeline Tutorials and Service Quests : Main Articles: Crafting Tutorial Timeline, Craftsman Timeline Work Orders and Rush Orders : Main Article: Tradeskill Writs Commissioned Work for Other Players : Main Article: Tradeskilling Factions The Trappings of Success (insert info about earning home crafting stations and profession cloaks) Harvesting : Main Article: Harvesting Harvesting Tools : ''Main Article: Harvesting Tools